


Resisted

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Disobedience, Dom/sub, M/M, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: “Do you ever feel like saying no?” Tony asked out of nowhere.





	Resisted

“Do you ever feel like saying no?” Tony asked out of nowhere.

“What?”

“Do you ever feel like saying no when I ask you to do something?”

“I’ve said no to sex before,” Steve pointed out, still not sure he understood what Tony was asking.

“Yeah. I mean, after you’ve said yes to sex. Saying no to something else.” Tony stood and walked over to Steve’s chair, leaning a hip against his shoulder. Steve tucked his arm around Tony’s thigh, holding him close.

He thought about it for a moment, then looked up to meet Tony’s eyes. “If I were uncomfortable, or didn’t want to do something I’d tell you, Tony. I promise.”

Tony smiled, sweet and affectionate. “I know, I know, I trust you. That’s not what I mean either.” His hand curled around the back of Steve’s neck and a shiver rippled down his spine. “I mean - “ Tony leaned in close and his voice lowered “- if I say, ‘Steve, on your knees,’ have you ever wanted to say, ‘No,’ and see what happens?”

Steve swallowed, something eager and excited curling through his gut. A flash of movement caught his eye - Tony was spinning his collar around his other hand. It was a question, an invitation to something Steve had never considered before, but now he was intrigued, curious, incensed.

He looked to the collar, then to Tony, and nodded. When Tony brought it close he tipped his chin back, letting him slide it on. Now Tony would take care of him, no matter what. He could let go.

Tony spun Steve’s chair until he faced him fully, caged between his arms. Tony leaned over him, bringing their faces close together.

“On your knees, Steve,” Tony growled.

Steve met his gaze. “No.”

Tony’s eyes flashed. His responding grin was predatory and heated. Steve’s skin ignited under his scrutiny; his muscles twitched, itching to squirm and writhe, but with effort, he held still.

“I could make you,” Tony hissed out, so close.

Steve sucked in a breath. “You could try.” His voice wasn’t as steady as he would have liked, but he could feel the intensity ramp up. Tony radiated need at him and he soaked it up. He didn’t know what he wanted, if he wanted Tony to make him, if he wanted to push back, or just wanted to quake here, caught between yes and no forever.

Tony slipped one finger between Steve’s collar and his neck, not pulling but settled there, pressure against his throat. When Steve swallowed, he could feel it, just this side of uncomfortably tight.

Tony shifted forward until his legs were on either side of Steve’s, locking them together. Tony leaned in, squeezing a little, looming over Steve, trapping him. The flood of adrenaline was sharp. He wasn’t floating, weightless, like from their usual games, or even merely aroused. He was alight, tense, wound. Tony’s skin was electrified and every time he touched him, it brought the heady risk of shock.

“You’re mine, I can do whatever I want to you.”

Steve’s eyes drifted shut. _Yours._ He felt the edges of the world blur and his lungs exhale all in a rush. And then Tony’s heat suddenly disappeared. Steve sucked in a cool breath and focused, snapping his eyes open. Tony had moved back a few feet. There was challenge in his eyes, and Steve thrilled at the thought of what he might do if Steve walked away.

But he didn’t walk away, he rose and stepped forward until they were chest-to-chest, forehead to forehead. Tony’s hand returned to his collar, holding it lightly, possessive.

“Tell me your word, babe,” Tony whispered in his ear, and this wasn’t a command he resisted.

“Colonel.”

“Good boy.” Tony’s breath was against the curve of his ear. The praise warmed him from the inside out, like a shot of whiskey.

Tony gripped the collar tighter. “On your knees.”

Steve straightened his spine, leaned away from the touch. “No.”

Tony deftly flicked Steve’s pants open and wrapped his hand around his cock. “On your knees, Steve,” he commanded again.

 _“No.”_ It was more moan than word.

Tony stroked him, rough, demanding, and Steve’s body yearned to give in to it. He was on a tightrope, balanced precariously between control and release. He was Tony’s, Tony had him held tight, locked to him, and yet he still whispered, _“No,”_ when Tony ordered him down again.

Tony’s pace quickened. He gripped Steve just the way he liked it, rolled his palm over the head of his cock, ran the pad of his thumb on the sensitive underside. Steve couldn’t breathe, his hands came up to Tony’s sides, a fistful of his shirt pressed over each hip.

When he started to shake, Tony pulled him closer, gripped the collar tighter and growled out, _“On your knees, Steve.”_

Steve cried out, came, and while he was still throbbing through the aftershocks, he fell to his knees. Tony’s hand stayed wound into his collar and his other, still slick and wet from Steve’s come, pulled his own cock out and stroked himself to release. Steve could tell Tony was close already and it didn’t take long before he was gasping out in desperation. When Steve opened his mouth and leaned forward, Tony’s eyes squeezed shut, the hand on the collar convulsed and he coated Steve’s tongue, lips, cheeks.

Tony stumbled forward and Steve caught him, tipping them both easily to the floor. He felt relaxed and blissful, clear-headed.

Tony smirked at him. “Good?”

He grinned back, reached out a finger and ran it over Tony’s cheek. _“Yes.”_


End file.
